wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/33
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Ląd zaginiony. Nazajutrz, 19-go lutego, przyszedł do mnie Kanadyjczyk. Spodziewałem się tych odwiedzin. Miał minę człowieka bardzo zawiedzionego. — Cóż teraz będzie, panie? — Cóż robić, kochany Nedzie, los przeszkodził nam wczoraj. — Otóż to! Ten przeklęty kapitan musiał się zatrzymać właśnie w chwili, w której mieliśmy opuścić jego statek! — Musiał wstąpić do swego bankiera. — Swego bankiera! — A raczej do swego banku. Chcę mówić o oceanie, w którym bogactwa kapitana są bezpieczniejsze, niżby były w kasie państwa. Opowiedziałem Kanadyjczykowi, co zaszło wczoraj, w nadziei, że to może mu wybije z głowy chęć opuszczenia kapitana. Ale taki był skutek mego opowiadania, że Ned bardzo zaczął żałować, iż on także nie należał do wyprawy na pole bitwy pod Vigo. — Zresztą — dodał — przecież nie wszystko jeszcze się skończyło! Jeśli oszczep chybił celu teraz, to trafi innym razem. Jeśli trzeba, to dziś jeszcze wieczorem... — W jakim kierunku płynie Nautilus? — zapytałem. — Nie wiem, panie — odpowiedział. — Więc dowiemy się o tern w południe. Kanadyjczyk wrócił do Conseila, a ja ubrałem się i poszedłem do salonu. Nie zadowolił mnie kompas; Nautilus płynął na południo-zachód. Więc odwróciliśmy się od Europy. Z pewną niecierpliwością czekałem chwili, w której położenie statku będzie oznaczone. Około wpół do dwunastej zbiorniki wypróżniono, a statek wypłynął na powierzchnię. Wybiegłem na platformę. Ned już mnie uprzedził. Nie było już widać ziemi, tylko morze niezmierzone na wszystkie strony. Na widnokręgu słaniało się kilka żagli; zapewne były to statki, płynące aż do przylądka San-Roque, by, znalazłszy tam wiatr przyjazny, okrążyć z jego pomocą przylądek Dobrej Nadziei. Pochmurno było — zdawało się, że zbiera się na burzę. Ned, pałający gniewem, usiłował przebić wzrokiem mglisty widnokrąg. Zdawało mu się ciągle, że za tą mglą zobaczy upragnioną ziemię. Słońce pokazało się w południe na chwilę. Skorzystał z tego porucznik statku, by oznaczyć położenie, poczem, ponieważ morze zaczynało się burzyć, zeszliśmy pod pokład i wejście zamknięto. W godzinę potem widziałem na mapie oznaczone położenie Nautilusa; znajdował się pod 16° 17ʹ długości, a 33° 21ʹ szerokości, o sto pięćdziesiąt mil od najbliższego lądu. Nie było co myśleć o ucieczce. Łatwo zgadnąć gniew Kanadyjczyka, gdy się dowiedział o naszem położeniu. Co do mnie, to nie martwiłem się zbytnio. Miałem nawet wrażenie, że mi kamień spadł w serca, mogłem więc stosunkowo spokojnie wrócić do zwykłej mej pracy. Wieczorem, około godziny 11-ej, zaszedł do mnie, zgoła niespodzianie, kapitan Nemo, pytając, czy nie jestem zmęczony po nocy nieprzespanej. — Jeśli tak, to może pan zechcesz zrobić wycieczkę arcyciekawą. — Z całego serca, kapitanie. — Bywałeś pan na dnie morskiem za dnia i przy świetle słonecznem; nie zechciałbyś pan zobaczyć, jak też wygląda w nocy? — I owszem. — Będzie to mecząca przechadzka, uprzedzam pana. Trzeba będzie iść długo i wspinać się pod górę. Drogi są tam nieosobliwie utrzymane. — Zaciekawiasz mnie, kapitanie, i tem chętniej pójdę. — To chodźmy, profesorze, ubrać się w skafandry. Przybywszy do szatni, zrozumiałem, że ani moi towarzysze, ani ludzie z załogi statku nie wybierają się z nami na tę wycieczkę. Kapitan Nemo nie proponował mi nawet, by zabrać z sobą Neda lub Conseila. Szybko przywdzialiśmy ubiory nurków. Umieszczono nam na plecach zbiorniki obficie napełnione powietrzem, ale lampy elektryczne nie były przygotowane. Zwróciłem na to uwagę kapitana. — Byłyby zbyteczne — odpowiedział. Myślałem, żem źle słyszał, ale nie mogłem powtórzyć spostrzeżenia, bo kapitan miał już głowę w kuli metalowej. A gdy i moją przybrano podobne, uczułem, że mi włożono w rękę kij okuty, a w parę minut potem, po zwyczajnych zabiegach, stanęliśmy na dnie oceanu Atlantyckiego, o trzysta metrów pod jego powierzchnią. Nadchodziła północ. W wodzie było bardzo ciemno — ale kapitan pokazał mi w odległości punkt czerwonawy, jakaś szeroko rozlaną światłość, o dwie mile blisko od Nautilusa. Co to był za ogień czem się zasilał, dlaczego i w jaki sposób istniał wśród płynnego żywiołu, nie umiałbym powiedzieć. Dosyć, że nam przyświecał, prawda, że trochę blado, ale dostatecznie, by coś widzieć w ciemnościach. Pojąłem, że przyrząd Ruhmkorffa byłby nam rzeczywiście niepotrzebny. Ja i kapitan Nemo szliśmy obok siebie, prosto na widziane światło. Grunt równy wznosił się nieznacznie. Z pomocą lasek tęgie dawaliśmy kroki; ale droga szła niesporo, bo nogi więzły nam często w rodzaju błota z przegniłych wodorostów, usianego płaskiemi kamieniami. Posuwając się naprzód, usłyszałem nad głową szmer, wzmagający się niekiedy i podobny do uporczywego dreptania. Wkrótce zrozumiałem jego przyczynę. Był to deszcz gwałtowny, padający z pluskiem na powierzchnię fal. Mimowoli przyszło mi na myśl, że deszcz ten mnie przemoczy. Musiałem się roześmiać na to przypuszczenie dziwaczne, przypomniawszy sobie, że przecież jestem już w wodzie. Ale, powiedziawszy prawdę, gdy się jest w skafandrze, nie czuje się żywiołu płynnego i ma się wrażenie przebywania w atmosferze tylko nieco gęstszej od atmosfery na powierzchni ziemi. W tem rzecz. Po półgodzinnym pochodzie, grunt się stał krzemienisty. Meduzy, skorupiaki mikroskopijne, pierze morskie oświecały go lekko swą fosforescencją. Stosy głazów pokryte były miljonami zwierzokrzewów i gąszczem wodorostów. Nogi się ślizgały na mchu morskim i gdyby nie kij okuty, byłbym nieraz upadł. Gdym się oglądał, dostrzegałem ciągle błyszczącą latarnię na Nautilusie, ale coraz niewyraźniej. Owe kamienie, któremi, jak wspomniałem, usiane było dno oceanu, leżały w pewnym porządku, niezrozumiałym dla mnie. Dostrzegłem jakieś olbrzymie brózdy, ginące w odległości, i których długości nie można było ocenić. Zastanawiał mnie też inny jeszcze szczegół niezrozumiały. Zdawało mi się, że moje ciężkie ołowiane podeszwy druzgocą jakąś ściółkę z kości, głucho trzaskającą pod nogami. Po jakiejże szliśmy równinie? Byłbym się pytał o to kapitana, ale nie znałem jeszcze tego języka namigi, zapomocą którego rozmawiał ze swymi towarzyszami podczas podmorskich wycieczek. Tymczasem blask czerwonawy, do którego dążyliśmy, wzrastał i zalewał przestrzenie. Obecność tego ogniska wśród wody zaciekawiała mnie mocno. Byłże to jaki wpływ elektryczny, czy może zbliżałem się ku zjawisku przyrody, nieznanemu jeszcze uczonym na ziemi? Albo może — bo i to przyszło mi na myśl — ludzie wpływali czemś na ten pożar? Może pod temi warstwami wody spotkam towarzyszów, przyjaciół kapitana Nemo, żyjących, jak on, w sposób niezwykły, i których chciał odwiedzić? Może tam spotkam całą kolonję wygnańców, którzy, nie mogąc znieść rządów ziemskich, szukali niepodległości na dnie oceanu i znaleźli ją tam? Wszystkie te myśli szalone, niedopuszczalne, prześladowały mnie. W tem usposobieniu umysłu, podniecany ustawicznie szeregiem cudów, ukazujących się moim oczom, nie byłbym się zdziwił, odkrywając na dnie morskiem jedno z tych miast podwodnych, o jakich marzył kapitan Nemo. Droga nasza rozjaśniała się coraz więcej. Biaława światłość błyszczała na szczycie góry, wysokości jakichś 800 stóp. Ale był to tylko odblask światła w kryształowych pokładach wodnych. Ognisko, niepojęte źródło tej jasności, znajdowało się z drugiej strony góry. Kapitan Nemo szedł śmiało w tym labiryncie kamienistym na dnie Atlantyku; znał widać ponurą tę drogę i nie lękał się zabłąkać. Postępowałem za nim z niewzruszoną ufnością. Zdawał mi się być genjuszem morskim; a gdy postępował przede mną, podziwiałem rosłą jego postać, rysującą się ciemno na świetlnem tle widnokręgu. Mogło być około pierwszej po północy. Przybyliśmy do pierwszych krawędzi góry; ale żeby na nią się dostać, trzeba było ruszyć ścieżkami gęstego lasu. Tak jest! Lasu obumarłego, bez liści, bez soków, skamieniałego pod działaniem wód, z którego tu i owdzie strzelały sosny olbrzymie. Jakbym widział niepowalony jeszcze węgiel kamienny, trzymający się korzeniami w pozapadanym gruncie. Gałęzie tych drzew, niby delikatna koronka z czarnego papieru, rysowały się wyraźnie na wód sklepieniu. Wyglądało to, jakby przyczepiony do stromych gór Harcu las, ale las zatopiony. Ścieżki okryte były mchami i wodorostami, śród których mrowił się świat skorupiaków. Szedłem, wspinając się na skały, przekraczając pnie leżące, rozrywając pnącze podmorskie, kołyszące się od drzewa do drzewa, przestraszając ryby, sunące od gałęzi do gałęzi. Zaciekawiony, nie czułem zmęczenia. Kroczyłem za mym nieznużonym przewodnikiem. Dalej znów majaczyły wieże naturalne, wielkie ściany ścięte pionowo, jak bastjony, a nachylone pod kątem, jakiego nie dopuszczałyby prawa ciążenia na powierzchni ziemi. Ale cóż się dziwić! Czy ja sam nie odczuwałem skutków różnicy między gęstością powietrza i wody, dzięki której, pomimo mego ciężkiego odzienia, bani metalowej, otaczającej głowę, podeszew ołowianych przy obuwiu, wdzierałem się na pochyłości niezwykle strome i przebiegałem je niemal ze zwinnością i lekkością kozła skalnego lub kozicy. Czuję, że opis tej wycieczki podwodnej nie będzie się zdawał prawdopodobny. Opowiadam rzeczy napozór niemożliwe, które przecież są istotne, niezaprzeczone. Nie marzyłem przecież — widziałem i czułem. W dwie godziny po opuszczeniu Nautilusa, przebyliśmy linję drzew; o sto stóp nad głowami naszemi sterczał szczyt góry, zasłaniającej nam źródło świetlnego promieniowania, znajdujące się z drugiej strony. Gdzie niegdzie przesuwały się krzaki skamieniałe, pokrzywione dziwacznie. Ryby wysuwały się z pod nóg naszych, jak ptactwo wypłoszone z wysokiej trawy. Skalisty grunt poprzedzielany był nieprzebytemi załomami, głębokiemi grotami, niezgłębionemi otworami, na dnie których słychać było poruszające się ciała potężne. Krew mi zbiegła do serca, gdym zobaczył macki olbrzymiego mięczaka, zastępującego mi drogę, albo jakieś kleszcze straszliwe, zwierające się ze zgrzytem w ciemnicy jam! Tysiące punktów świecących błyszczało wśród ciemności. Były to oczy ogromnych skorupiaków, siedzących w swych kryjówkach; potężnych homarów, powstających jak halabardziści, poruszających swe łapy z odgłosem przesuwanego żelastwa; krabów niezmiernych, spoczywających jak działa na lawetach; strasznych głowonogów, których splątane, długie macki wyglądały jak żyjący splot wężów. Nie znałem jeszcze tego świata olbrzymiego; do jakiegoż rodzaju zaliczyć te stworzenia stawowate, dla których skała stanowiła drugi niejako pancerz? W jakiż sposób zagadkowy przyroda pozwala im tak wegetować, od ilu wieków żyją one w zapadłych oceanu warstwach? Nie było czasu zatrzymywać się. Kapitan Nemo, oswojony z temi strasznemi zwierzętami, nie zważał na nie. Nowe czekały nas niespodzianki zaraz na pierwszym tarasie góry, na którąśmy się wspinali. Zarysowywały się przed nami malownicze ruiny, już wyraźnie pokazujące, że pochodziły z ręki człowieka a nie Stwórcy. Nagromadzenia kamieni, tworzące zarysy zamków i świątyń, rozciągały się szeroko; pokryte było to wszystko światem zwierzokrzewów kwitnących; mchy i wodorosty, niby bluszcze, pięły się około tych ruin i odziewały je jakby płaszczem roślinnym. Cóż to była za część świata? Kto poustawiał te skały i kamienie jakby na uroczyskach przedhistorycznych? Gdzież mnie przyprowadził ten fantasta, kapitan Nemo? Byłbym się go pytał, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić — więc go zatrzymałem, chwytając za ramię. Ale on tylko wstrząsnął głową i, pokazując mi najwyższy szczyt góry, zdawał się mówić: „Chodź dalej, chodź jeszcze!” Poszedłem. Jednym zamachem, w kilka minut, wspięliśmy się na szczyt wyższy od okolicznej masy skalistej, o jakie dziesięć lub dwanaście metrów. Spojrzałem w stronę, którąśmy przebyli. Góra nie wyżej się wznosiła nad siedemset lub osiemset metrów nad płaszczyznę. Po drugiej jednak stronie góry równina znajdowała się i wiele razy niżej. Wzrok mój sięgał daleko i obejmował przestrzeń oświetloną gwałtownemi wytryskami masy rozżarzonej. Ta góra była wulkanem! O pięćdziesiąt stóp poniżej szczytu wypływała z krateru rzeka lawy, rozlewającej się kaskadami ognistemi w otaczającym ją wodnym żywiole, a nad wszystkiem wznosiła się ulewa z kamieni i żużli. Wulkan ten zdawał się być niezmierną pochodnią i oświetlał niższą płaszczyznę, aż do granic widnokręgu. Powiadam, że krater podmorski wyrzucał lawę, a nie płomienie. Płomieniom bowiem potrzeba tlenu z powietrza, a pod wodą go niema; potoki zaś lawy, mające same w sobie pierwiastki gorzenia, mogą się rozpalić do białej czerwoności, walczyć zwycięsko z otaczającym je płynnym żywiołem i ulatniać się w zetknięciu z nim. Gwałtowne prądy unosiły wywiązujące się gazy; potoki lawy spływały, aż do podstawy góry tak zupełnie, jak materje wyrzucane z Wezuwjusza na Torre del Greco. Istotnie, patrzyłem na miasto zrujnowane, zapadłe w gruzy, zwalone, o dachach podruzgotanych, świątyniach zgniecionych, łukach i sklepieniach rozbitych, kolumnach powalonych na ziemię, a we wszystkiem znać było proporcje pewnego rodzaju architektury toskańskiej. Tam oto widnieją resztki olbrzymiego wodociągu; tutaj wzniesienie obmurowane akropolu, a śród niego lekkie kształty PartenonuŚwiątynia poświęcona Minerwie dziewicy; najwspanialszy budynek w Atenach, stał w twierdzy ateńskiej, zwanej Akropolem. (P. T.).; owdzie ślady bulwaru, jakby otaczającego niegdyś starożytny port na brzegach zanikłego morza — a w nim okręty handlowe i trójrzędowe statki wojenne. Dalej jeszcze rysowała się linja długa murów zwalonych; znać było opustoszałe ulice, niby pogrzebana pod wodą Pompeja, którą kapitan Nemo wskrzesił dla mnie. Gdzie więc jestem, na co patrzę? Za jakąkolwiek cenę pragnąłbym się o tem dowiedzieć. Chciałem mówić i już brałem się do zerwania sobie z głowy otaczającej ją kuli metalowej. Ale powstrzymał mnie kapitan Nemo, a podniósłszy kawałek kamienia kredowego, podszedł do skały z czarnego bazaltu i nakreślił na niej jeden wyraz: A T L A N T Y D A. Błyskawica przeniknęła mój umysł. Atlantyda! Starożytna Meropida u Theopompa, Atlantyda Platona — ten ląd, którego istnieniu zaprzeczali: Origenes, Porfirjusz. Jamblique, Anville, Malte-Brun, Humboldt, biorąc wieści o jego zniknięciu za legendę; ląd, którego istnienie kiedyś przypuszczali: Posidonjusz, Plinjusz, Ammianus Marcellinus, Tertuljan, Engel, Sherer, Tournefort, Buffon, Averac — ląd ten miałem teraz przed sobą i widziałem na nim niezaprzeczone ślady jego niegdyś istnienia! Tu więc była ta ziemia, pochłonięta dziś, a istniejąca niegdyś zewnątrz Europy, Azji i Libji (Afryka starożytna), zewnątrz kolumn Herkulesa (Gibraltar) — ląd, na którym żyło potężne plemię Atlantów, z którem starożytni Grecy pierwsze wiedli wojny! Platon to właśnie zapisał w swych dziełach wielkie czyny z owych czasów bohaterskich. Jego dialog Timeosa z Kritjasem napisany był, można powiedzieć, pod natchnieniem Solona, poety i prawodawcy. Pewnego dnia Solon rozmawiał z kilku mądrymi starcami z Saïs, miasta, istniejącego już od ośmiuset lat, jak o tem świadczyły roczniki jego, wyryte na poświęconych murach świątyni. Jeden z tych starców opowiadał dzieje innego miasta, o tysiąc lat starszego. Pierwsza owa osada ateńska, licząca dziewięćset wieków, napadnięta była i w części zniszczona przez Atlantów, którzy, jak mówił ów starzec, zamieszkiwali ląd obszerniejszy od Azji i Afryki razem wziętych, zalegający przestrzeń od 12-go do 14-go stopnia szerokości północnej. Panowanie tego ludu rozciągało się aż do Egiptu. Chciał też zawładnąć Grecją, ale musiał ustąpić przed nieugiętą obroną Hellenów. Od tego czasu wieki upłynęły. Nadeszła katastrofa żywiołowa: powódź, trzęsienie ziemi.. Jednej doby starczyło, by zaprzepaściła się starożytna Atlantyda, której najwyższe szczyty: Madeira, wyspy Azorskie, Kanaryjskie i przylądka Zielonego, widoczne są dziś jeszcze. Historyczne te wspomnienia ocknęły się w mej pamięci, na widok napisu, skreślonego ręką kapitana Nemo. Dziwnem wiedziony przeznaczeniem, deptałem więc jedną z gór owego niegdyś lądu stałego, dotykałem ręką własną ruin tysiącowiecznych i współczesnych epokom geologicznym! Stąpałem tam, gdzie stąpali współcześni pierwszego człowieka; mojem ciężkiem obuwiem druzgotałem szkielety zwierząt z czasów bajecznych, resztki życia niegdyś osłanianego cieniem skamieniałych dziś lasów! Czemuż dla braku czasu nie mogłem zstąpić z urwistych spadzistości tej góry, przebiec w całości ląd ten niezmierny, który zapewne łączył niegdyś Afrykę z Ameryką, odwiedzić potężne miasta przedpotopowe! Możebym jeszcze znalazł wojowniczej sławy pełen Makhimos, pobożny grób Eusebe, którego olbrzymi mieszkańcy żyli wieki, a tak byli mocni, że nagromadzili owe głazy, opierające się dziś jeszcze działaniu wód. Być może, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym zjawisko jakie wybuchowe wywiedzie znów na jasne światło słońca pochłonięte zwaliska! Wszak wskazano miejsca licznych w tej okolicy wulkanów podmorskich; a nieraz okręty, płynące po tych wodach, doświadczały wstrząśnień od spodu idących. Słyszano głuche odgłosy walki żywiołów, toczącej się w wód głębinach, znajdywano popioły wulkaniczne, wyrzucane z łona morskiego. Dziś jeszcze grunt szarpany jest tam, aż do równika, siłami plutonicznemi! Któż zaręczy, że wierzchołki gór podwodnych, wyrosłe z materji, z łona ich wybuchającej, układającej się kolejno w coraz wyższe warstwy, nie wychylą w odległej przyszłości czoła swego z wód oceanu. Gdym tak marzył i usiłował w pamięć sobie wrazić szczegóły tego podmorskiego krajobrazu, kapitan Nemo, oparty o omszały słup pomnikowy, stał nieruchomy — jakby skamieniał w niemym zachwycie. Czy i on myślał o zaginionych pokoleniach i pytał się ich o tajemnice istnienia ludzkiego. Może w tem to właśnie miejscu kąpał myśl swoją we wspomnieniach historycznych i tonął w życiu starożytnem, nie chcąc mieć nic wspólnego z nowożytnem. Cóżbym dał, by znać jego myśli, pojmować je i podzielać! Całą godzinę pozostaliśmy na tem miejscu, rozpatrując się w szerokiej równinie przy świetle law, bardzo silnem niekiedy. Wrzenie wewnątrz góry wstrząsało jej zwierzchnią skorupę. Odgłosy z głębi, niesione wyraźnie przez ten żywioł płynny, z majestatyczną rozbrzmiewały pełnością. Księżyc ukazał się za chwilę, a promienie jego, przenikające masę wód, rzucały blade światło na ląd zatopiony. Nieopisany widok! Kapitan powstał, spojrzał raz jeszcze na niezmierzoną równinę i dał znak ręką, bym szedł za nim. Szybko zeszliśmy z góry. Przeszedłszy las kamienny, zobaczyliśmy znów światło Nautilusa, błyszczące w oddaleniu, jak gwiazda. Na nie prosto kapitan skierował swe kroki i przybyliśmy na pokład w chwili, gdy pierwsze barwy jutrzenki zabieliły powierzchnię oceanu. ----